How I Met My Lover
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: —hanya cerita singkat tentang Lenka Kagami dan senpai nya, Rinto Kagamine. / sequel to How I Met Your Father. / RnR?


**YEYEYEYEE~~! Jashique is come baacckk~! *ditendang*.**

**Yepp! Sesuai janji, Jashique akan mem-publish sequel dari 'How I Met Your Father' yiippiee~~! Dengan pair yang… mengejutkan /? **

**Yosshh~~! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini diaaa~~~~~~~!**

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_Sequel: How I Met Your Father_

'_How I Met My Lover'_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Chara(s): [Lenka K. / Rinto K] Gumiya M. ; Oliver_

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the chara(s), but I own the story_

_Warning:_

_Ga jelas, Abal, Garing, Bahasa gaul, typo (maybe), dll_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ _

NORMAL POV

Lenka berjalan menyusuri sekolah. Ia tampak seperti sedang mencari 'sesosok' yang penting menurutnya.

Setelah menemuka 'sosok' tersebut, Lenka pun menepuk pundak orang tersebut.

"GUMIYAAAA!" sapa Lenka senang pada sosok yang dimaksud.

"EH GIGI SOMPLAK! Ga usah sesemangat itu kalii! Ada apaan sih? Abis ketemu Kagamine-senpai?" balas sosok yang bernama Gumiya tersebut asal.

"TAU DARIMANA LO?" tanya Lenka sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gumiya. Dan saat Lenka mengguncangkan tubuh Gumiya, iPhone kesayangan milik Gumiya pun jatuh dan menyebabkan casing iPhone tersebut lepas.

_Hening…_

"SOMPLAAAKK… iPhone 5s GUEEEEEE….!" Teriak Gumiya

"Yee… maafin gue, Gum…" ucap Lenka ingin menangis

"Eh… gapapa kok… tapi lo harus bantuin gue deketin si itu yak…" balas Gumiya seraya menepuk pelan kepala Lenka.

"Si itu siapa….?" tanya Lenka kebingungan

"…Gumi Nakajima." balas Gumiya

"BROSISTT~~! GUE ABIS JADIAN DONGGG…!" teriak sosok lain di belakang Lenka dan Gumiya

"APELUKATA?" tanya Gumiya

"Gum, Oliver sama Yuki kan emang udah jadian 2 hari yang lalu… lo nya aja yang kudet…" balas Lenka

"AH… MASA SIH?" teriak Gumiya kaget

"KUDET LU GUM…" balas Lenka dan sosok yang bernama Oliver serempak.

LENKA's POV

Hollaaa~~! Kalian masih ingat siapa aku kan? Aku Lenka Kagami, anak dari pasangan Rin Kagami dan Len Kagami.

Aku mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut honeyblond yang diikat ponytail, berwarna mata aqua marine, dan sifatku yang tomboy itu.

Aku mempunyai 2 sahabat sejak kecil, yaa… kira-kira sejak 5 tahun lah, nama nya Gumiya Megpoid dan Alexander Oliver.

Gumiya Megpoid, sahabatku yang tajir tapi kalo mau beli apa-apa pasti pake uang sendiri, berambut hijau, bermata emerald green. Anak paduan suara, dan sedang ada crush dengan Gumi Nakajima, malaikat sekolah itu.

Alexander Oliver, sahabatku yang paling enak buat kerja sama, berambut blonde, bermata topaz yellow. Anak KIR, dan sedang berpacaran dengan adik kelas yang bernama Kaai Yuki.

Ngomong-ngomong soal crush, sebenarnya aku sedang mempunyai crush terhadap salah satu senpai-ku. Gakupo-senpai? Bukan lah yaa… Hibiki-senpai? Ih ga mungkin aku merusak hubungan Hibiki-senpai dan Suzune-senpai. Kagamine-senpai? Y-ya… begitulah, aku ada crush sama dia…

"Lenka-chan, ngapain bengong?" sapa seseorang seraya menepuk pundakku. Pas ku lihat siapa yang menyapaku, ternyata KAGAMINE-SENPAI! Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba! HAHAHA—

"E-eh, Kagamine-senpai…? Ada apa? Nilai olahraga ku jelek lagi?" tanyaku innocent

"enggak kok… eh, temenin aku yukk…" balas kagamine-senpai yang kemudian menggenggam tanganku

"Mau kemana, senpai…?" tanya ku sambil blushing. IYALAH BLUSHING, ORANG TANGANKU DIGENGGAM KAGAMINE-SENPAI. KYAAA~!

"Kita tebar pesona… yukk!" jawab Kagamine-senpai.

{skip time}

"Capek juga ya… ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku dikasih ini…" ucap Kagamine-senpai seraya menjulurkan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati padaku.

"Buat kamu aja nih…" lanjutnya lalu mengedipkan matanya

"Loh, kan yang dikasih itu Kagamine-senpai… kok jadi buat aku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ga ah, aku mau nya coklat dari Lenka-chan aja…" jawab Kagamine-senpai.

Kami pun duduk dalam diam, aku sedang memakan coklat pemberian seorang untuk Kagamine-senpai, sedangkan Kagamine-senpai sedang tidur di pundakku. Tak terasa sudah pukul 4 sore. Jadi aku pun membangunkan Kagamine-senpai, yaah… walau agak nggak ikhlas sih…

"Kagamine-senpai… bangun dongg! Udah jam 4 sore nih…" kataku sambil mengguncangkan pundak Kagamine-senpai.

"Ummh… ada apasiih…." Balas Kagamine-senpai masih setengah sadar.

"Udah jam 4 soreeee…" jawabku

"HAH? JAM 4? ADUHH, PASTI MICCHAN UDAH NUNGGU LAMA! AYO PULANG LENKA-CHAN!" balas Kagamine-senpai sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari atap sekolah.

Micchan…? Siapa ya…? Kok aku gatau sih? Wah, jangan-jangan pacar Kagamine-senpai… HUAAAA

Saat sudah sampai di koridor, aku melihat ada seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang menunggu seseorang, yap! Dia Gumi Nakajima.

"Rinto-kun abis dari mana sihh…? Eh…" gerutu Gumi saat sudah melihat Kagamine-senpai dan terkejut saat melihatku ikut dengan Kagamine-senpai.

"E-eh… kamu udah lama ya nunggu nya? Maaf ya, Micchan…" ucap Kagamine-senpai sambil tersenyum ke arah Gumi.

"A-aduh… perutku sakit… a-aku ke toilet dulu ya… Jaa!" ucapku berbohong. Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di toilet, aku pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Setelah puas menangis, aku pun menelfon Gumiya.

"Halo?" sapa Gumiya di seberang sana.

"Gum… hi-hiks… gue mau cerita…" balasku

"Woi, lu ngape sih? Lu dimana? Gue jemput yak." Ucap Gumiya panik

"G-gue m-masih di sekolah…" jawabku

"Yaudah bentar, gue kesana…" balas Gumiya lalu memutus sambungan.

{skip time}

"Sebenernya, lo kenapa sih?" tanya Gumiya saat sudah sampai di rumahku.

"Gapapa kok…" jawabku lesu

"Bohong lo… Gue udah lama kenal lo, jadi gue tau semua tentang lo…" ucap Gumiya.

"Gum… lo nginep ya…" ucapku pada Gumiya.

"Pasti lah… gue gabakal ninggalin lo sendirian, lagian orang tua lo juga nitipin lo ke gue karena sibuk, kan?" jawab Gumiya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk

"Thank you banget ya, Gum…" kataku lalu memeluk sahabatku.

"Anytime…" balasnya seraya membalas pelukanku.

{skip time}

NORMAL POV

Keesokan hari nya, Lenka terbangun dan ia pun membangunkan Gumiya. Hari ini hari minggu, mereka berdua sudah janji ingin ke taman bermain, mereka bahkan sudah izin ke orang tua Lenka.

"Gum… jadi kagak nih?" tanya Lenka pada Gumiya sehabis sarapan.

"Jadi lah! Hepi-hepi dulu kita… wahahaha…" balas Gumiya.

Lenka dan Gumiya pun siap-siap. Setelah siap-siap, mereka pun pergi ke taman bermain.

Lenka mengenakan tank-top putih dan hot pants hitam, tak lupa memakai varsity jacket berwarna biru gelap. Rambutnya yang biasa ku ikat ponytail kini diubah menjadi cepol tak lupa menyisakan poni dan sedikit aksen rambut. Ah, sepatu sneakers putih dan kaus kaki longgar 3cm di atas mata kaki.

Sedangkan Gumiya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana jins biru tua, dan juga memakai varsity jacket yang sama. Rambutnya pun diubah menjadi mohawk yang menurut Lenka keren. Dan ia memakai sneakers putih juga.

"Gila, lo cantik banget coy…" kata Gumiya setelah sampai di taman bermain.

"Lo juga, pe'a sampe ada yang bilang lo jelek…" balas Lenka.

"Hmm… yaudah, naik jet coaster yukk!" ucap Gumiya yang memang penyuka tantangan.

"Ayoo!" balas Lenka riang

Setelah menaiki jet coaster, Lenka dan Gumiya pun mencoba beberapa permainan lain, setelah mencoba beberapa permainan tersebut, tak terasa sudah waktu makan siang, mereka pun memutuskan untuk ke sebuah kedai yang ada di dalam taman bermain tersebut.

"Selamat datang~! Meja untuk berapa orang?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

"Untuk dua orang," jawab Gumiya.

"Baik! ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang kencan ya?" tanya pelayan itu lagi, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah duduk di tempat yang disediakan, Gumiya pun bertanya pada Lenka,

"Lo kemaren mau ngomong apa deh? Gue kepo sumpah." Ujar Gumiya memulai pembicaraan

"Jadi gini… kemaren lo inget ga, yang gue diajakin Kagamine-senpai jalan-jalan tebar pesona?" balasnya. Gumiya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, abis tebar pesona tuh tiba-tiba aja—" lanjut Lenka. Kemudian berhenti karena dia melihat sepasang anak remaja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagamine-senpai dan Gumi Nakajima!

"Eh, Lenka-chan!" sapa Kagamine-senpai riang

"Kagamine-senpai…" balas Lenka datar. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berkata,

"Gumiya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Kamu disini saja," lanjut Lenka formal. Gumiya pun hanya mengangguk.

"Rinto-kun, sebaiknya kamu kejar Lenka-chan…" ucap Gumi memecah keheningan. Rinto pun berlari meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

"Megpoid-kun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" ujar Gumi seraya menatap lekat mata emerald milik Gumiya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sakitnya hati sahabatku ketika melihatmu dengan Kagamine-senpai?" balas Gumiya

"Justru itu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" bentak Gumi

"Rinto-kun itu sepupuku yang terakhir kumiliki…" lanjut Gumi. Gumiya pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Gumiya heran

"Jadi…"

FLASHBACK (GUMI's POV)

"Gumi, tante titip Rinto ya…" ucap okaa-chan Rinto

"Tante sama om mau kemana?" tanyaku heran

"Tante ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Rinto di villa milik otou-san Rinto bersama sepupu-sepupu kalian berdua, dan tante ingin menitipkan Rinto denganmu ya…" balas okaa-chan Rinto—Lily Kagamine.

"Serahkan pada Gumi saja!" jawabku riang.

Rinto pun akhirnya dititipkan di rumah ku. Kami bermain dengan riang sampai Ayahku, Ryuuto Nakajima menerima telefon dari rumah sakit, bahwa orang tua Rinto, ibu ku, dan sepupu-sepupu kami meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Rinto yang dulu ceria, kini berubah menjadi angkuh. Ia menutup diri dengan siapapun. Sampai waktu itu Rinto menceritakan seorang gadis yang ia lihat, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lenka.

FLASHBACK (GUMI's POV) END

"J-jadi… ibu mu…" ujar Gumiya gelagapan.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Megpoid-kun… oh iya…" balas Gumi, lalu mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dengan pita hijau emerald.

"Aku suka Megpoid-kun…"

_Sementara itu…_

"Lenka-chan! Katanya kamu ingin membeli sesuatu…" ucap Rinto lalu menggenggam tangan Lenka dengan kuat.

"Senpai ga usah ganggu aku deh! Urusin aja pacar senpai!" bentak Lenka

"P-pacar….?" Tanya Rinto kebingungan

"I-iya! Aku tahu kok pacar Kagamine-senpai itu siapa!" jawab Lenka

"Emang nya siapa…?" goda Rinto

"Gumi Nakajima, kan?" balas Lenka

"Gumi? AHAHAHAHAHAHA… dia sepupu ku tahuu…" kata Rinto yang kemudian mencubit pipi Lenka pelan.

"Loh? S-sepupu…?" tanya Lenka

"Iya… kamu cemburu sama Gumi yaa…?" balas Rinto

"A-apaan sih?!" ucap Lenka malu-malu

"Gapapa kok kalo cemburu, soalnya itu berarti perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Lenka-chan…" ujar Rinto yang disertai senyuman tulus. Lenka pun hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Aku su—umh maksudku, aku cinta kamu, Lenka Kagami…" lanjut Rinto seraya berlutut di depan Lenka

"A-aku juga cinta Kagamine-senpai…" balas Lenka gugup

"Kok Kagamine-senpai, sih?" tanya sepasang te—ralat, kekasih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gumi dan Gumiya yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Loh… kalian berdua…?" tanya Rinto dan Lenka serempak melihat mereka berdua.

"Udah gausah liatin kita berdua. Lanjutin dong," balas Gumiya yang disetujui anggukan dari Gumi.

"Umh… a-aku… juga cinta kamu, Rinto Kagamine…" ujar Lenka yang diikuti suara sorak sorai dari para pengunjung.

Rinto pun segera memeluk Lenka dan mencium bibir Lenka secara cepat. Para pengunjung pun semakin ricuh melihatnya. Gumi dan Gumiya pun tersenyum senang karena melihat pasangan honeyblonde tersebut.

.

.

.

' _When he kissed me, he reached for my hand…_

"_I'm going to marry you one day, you know."_

"_Is that a promise?"_

"_If you want it to be, Lenka." '_

_._

_._

_._

**FIN.**

**YEAAAHH~~! Sequel nya udah jadii….! /tumpengan/ **

**Maaf banget kalo ending nya gajelas… **

**Akhir kata, review please? :3**


End file.
